


You Were Beautiful

by Xiaodandan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaodandan/pseuds/Xiaodandan
Summary: You were prettyThe feeling of not wanting anything moreMoments that only you gaveEverything, everythingEverything has passedBut you were so pretty- You Were Beautiful (Day6)





	You Were Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I was just really hooked up with Day6's song so I wondered why not make an AU that is inspired by it ㅋㅋㅋ Soo, it's my first time writing one and I'm really nervous about this. I hope you'll take care of me as a rookie haha

It's a cold Saturday night, and I've been staring at the ceiling for hours now...

...when I suddenly heard a soft sigh coming from the right side of the bed.

I looked at him, then flashed a weak smile on my face as I turned my whole body to face him. My eyes focused on the beautiful features of his face as I reached out to brush them with my hand.

_The mole near his left eye, his short eyelashes, that cute boopy nose, his soft cheeks, his small red lips..._

"Beautiful." I simply whispered, still with a weak smile on my face. I stared at him for a few seconds, then moved my head slowly as my lips tried to reach his forehead, but I suddenly heard him chuckle.

"Doyounggie," he said as he lifted his head to look at me. His hand reached for my hair, and then ruffled it. Then he flashed the most beautiful smile only he can do. "I love you too." he continued.

_As soon as you open your eyes, you tell me you love me._

My whole body shivered. I unconsciously rushed to lift his chin and kiss his lips.

His soft and smooth lips...

_A tear fell on my cheek._

Kun pulled away, still with his eyes closed but with a satisfied smile plastered on his face. I pulled his body towards me and wrapped him in my arms tightly. I buried my face on his chest as he laughed softly, then looked down at me.

_His bright eyes..._

"Doyounggie, come on you'll be late for work, stand up. I'm gonna have to cook for you too." he said as he kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him and pouted. "I don't want to go to work I want to stay here with you." I replied, burying my face deeper.

He chuckled, then placed his lips on my head as he patted my back.

"Come on honey. Manager Jung will be mad at you again. And then you're gonna whine over and over again because of it, I mean I don't mind it because you're cute whenever you whine bu--"

I turned to kiss him on the lips.

_Tears are starting to form in my eyes again._

"Being with you is far more important than being with him." I whispered after the kiss as I pouted.

He smiled and then gave me a peck on the cheeks. "That definitely made my heart flutter but you have a lot of work to do." he said as he stood up, and pulled my hands to sit me up.

"Okay let's play a game." he suddenly said as he crossed his arms with a smile. "Everytime you accomplish a task, I'm gonna give you a kiss anywhere you want."

I raised my eyebrows, then flashed a grin.

"Anywhere?" I asked teasingly as I stood up and hugged him in the waist.

"Keep it R-13 though, or you're no longer gonna receive any kiss until god knows when." Kun said as he smiled, definitely unbothered by my dirty thoughts.

"You're no fun." I stated as I pouted.

But Kun suddenly kissed me on my neck.

"You finally stood up. Mission accomplished, that was your prize." he said as he wore his slippers and walked out of the room.

I flashed a smile. "I didn't say I want it on the neck though!" I screamed as I chased him. He's already on the way to the kitchen when he turned around.

"Where do you want it, then?" He asked as he lifted both of his arms with a smile.

I approached him, still with the same smile I was wearing, as I pulled the apron out of the cabinet beside him, and put it on him. 

_He likes it when I put his apron for him. He think it's cute and romantic, and I didn't really have any complaints about it._

As I was tying the lace on his back, I caught a glimpse of his nape.

"New rule: I can also decide who's gonna kiss who and in R-13-where." I teased as I kissed his nape.

_His nape is his soft spot. He finds it really intimate whenever I kissed it._

"That was the price. I believe I'm gonna have to accomplish the mission called "take a shower" for that." I said as I winked at him, and ruffled his hair.

I saw him flushed when I did that as he bit his lower lip with a shy smile.

_I turned around, then lifted my head up to try to stop the tears from falling down. Then, I caught a glimpse of the bathroom door._

I closed the door, then turned the shower on, and as I was about to put off my bathrobe, Kun opened the door and sighed.

"You're not feeling good, younggie. You can't take a shower." he said.

"Baby, I have to go to work. I have tons of paperworks to do, and Mr. Jung is planning to give me a promotion. I have promised to take you on a vacation this summer, so I have to work hard for it." I told him.

He flashed a weak smile. "Younggie, it's okay. We can do it next year with our savings. I can't let you get fatigue because of that." He said as he grabbed my hand and attempted to walk me out of the bathroom.

"Come on, Kun please?" I told him as I stopped walking. "I'm alright. I can still do it and I really want this." I said as I pouted at him.

He looked at me with a worried expression on his face as he sighed and looked down. Then he played with my fingers.

_You always thought of me first even when it wasnt a big deal._

I lifted his head up. "Honey, please? Just this once. I promise that if I can feel like I can't do stuff anymore, I'm going to call you and let you take me home."

He looked at me as he pouted, and then hugged me.

"You can't get near me honey you're gonna get sick too." I said as I slowly pulled him away and smiled.

_He looked at me. I looked at him. Our eyes are both sparkling. We were both really in love._

"God, I want to kiss you." I told him as I reached for his hand and kissed it. "I'm never going to get sick again if it means missing your lips."

Kun laughed softly as he pushed me away playfully, then opened the door.

"Please take care okay?" He said as he walked out of the bathroom. "You're too precious for me I don't want seeing you in pain."

_Your sweet voice that cares._

I stared at him for a few moments with a smile on my face. Then I turned around as I covered my face with my hand while I screamed my frustration away.

"Ahhh what should I do? For god's sake Kun stop being so adorable! You're making me want to kiss you!" I told him while holding my chest, which starts fluttering whenever he becomes so cute.

"So stop being sick!" Kun told me with a smile flashed on his face. "Stop being sick and kiss me. I miss your lips as well." He said as he slammed the door.

"Ya!" I screamed as I opened the door and started chasing him around the house.

And it is a really cold saturday night...

And I'm still here, staring at the ceiling for hours now. Remembering... reminiscing about the past.

_No matter how much I want you, you are now just a movie of the past that has already ended._

My phone started ringing. I reached for it beside the night table, then looked at the screen. 

Jaehyun's calling.

"Yup, Jae? " I answered.

"I'm outside man. Come on, we're going to be late." he said.

I put the phone down, and reluctantly stood up to open the lights.

The room suddenly felt brighter and livelier... It doesn't really suit the atmosphere around it like before.

I went to get my suit on the chair, and looked at the mirror as I put it on me. I fixed my tie for a moment, and then finally went outside the house. Jaehyun's eyes caught mine, and he stared at it with concern eyes.

"Don't talk and say anything." I said as I smiled and went inside the car. "Not now."

* * *

The engine stopped on the parking area of the big white house, sitting perfectly on their left. Jaehyun sigh as he turned his gaze to mine, who's still half lost on my thoughts.

"Come on, Doyoung." he said as he squeezed my hand. "Let's finish this." Jaehyun said as he went out, then walked towards the door on my side and opened it. I went out as Jaehyun reached for my waist, and we both walked straight towards the wedding hall.

"Oh welcome." Lucas said as he smiled.

"Hey bro." Jaehyun greeted as he shook his hands.

"I'm glad you can make it." he said as he smiled at the both of us. "Taeyong's on the corner left side, near the wedding cake. He's with the others." he said as he bowed and smiled, then rushed to greet the other guests.

"Let's finish this." I whispered.

"You ready?" Jaehyun asked. I held my breath and scanned the room, then sighed heavily as he walked me inside.

I observed the room as my friends chatted with each other. The venue was like how he always dreamt of it. Minimal colors were used, only gold and white, and a little bit of black. The guests were only the most important people, wine and champagne are the only drinks available, the cake was three-layered and I was told that it was latte-flavored... Simple, yet elegant. _Just like how he always wanted it to be._

"Kun's getting ready on his room." Jaehyun whispered as he pulled me up my seat and walked me out. "I know it's too late to talk things through, but at least... give yourself some closure." he said as he patted my back and walked me towards Kun's room.

We stopped in front of his door, and Jaehyun was about to leave when I immediately grabbed his sleeves. "Jae, I can't do this don't leave me alone." I said, while shaking.

Facing Kun again... a smiling and happy Kun, who I can no longer kiss, and feel, and touch... who's no longer mine... will be too much for me.

Jaehyun patted my back as he sighed heavily. We remained silent for a few minutes and just stood there while facing each other.

"He doesn't deserve to be sad. You told me someone as precious as him doesn't deserve to be lonely." Jae whispered, as he looked at me.

I sighed as I looked down, suddenly getting interested with the patterns on the doormat.

The door suddenly opened. "Yeah I'll ju-- Doyoung?" Taeil called.

Doyoung's eyes widened as he stared at Taeil. Taeil laughed and pulled him in.

"Who?" Kun asked as he turned around his seat. Then his eyes widened.

"Younggie??? Hey! It's been a long time!" He said while smiling, then approached me and hugged me.

_Fight. Back. Your. Tears._

"Hey." I said as I hugged him then patted his back.

"So yeah I'm just gonna leave you two for a moment while I fetch my loving Sicheng." he said as he waved at the both of us before he slam the door shut.

I looked at him and smiled. Even after years, my eyes still focuses on the beautiful features of his face everytime I stare at him.

_The mole near his left eye, his short eyelashes, that cute boopy nose, his soft cheeks, his small smooth and red lips..._

"Beautiful." I whispered while smiling, not knowing that a tear had fell down my cheek. "You were, you are, and you'll always be."

Kun looked at me and smiled, as he reached out for my face and wiped that tear away.

"You too, Younggie. You always have been." he said as he chuckled.

He returned back to his seat. "So how are you and Jaehyun? Make sure you're gonna give us a wedding invitation soon okay?" he asked with a grin as he went back to fix his tie in front of the mirror.

"Yeah... We were-- uhmm, very great," I replied, trying my best not to choke on my words. "and--uhmm, yeah sure."

Kun chuckled as he stood up and turned around to look at me.

"I mean despite the fact that you cheated on me with him, I'm still wishing you a very happy life and good luck in the future." he said as he laughed, then showed me a "peace" sign with his hand as he smiled.

_Fight. Back. Your. Tears._

I tried my best to laugh. "Yeah I was really an ass. We really didn't have closure because I suddenly packed up my stuff and left the house."

_Fight. Back. Your. Tears._

Kun chuckled as he stood up. "What I'm actually trying to say is that we should finally put our past behind our backs." he said as he hugged me while he sighed.

_Fight. Back. Your. Tears._

"I have loved you, Doyoung. Thank you for those wonderful memories. And also, not to be really rude with this, but thank you because I met Lucas when we had our break-up."

I can't fight my tears back.

I hugged him back tightly as I cried. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry for everything. For your pain and suffering, and for your tears. You deserved a lot more. You deserve to be happy all the time. You don't--"

I gulped as I sighed heavily, then hugged him closer, and much more tighter.

"You didn't deserve me."

Kun stroke my head as he patted my back.

"Hey." he said, then he clicked his tongue. "Listen to me, younggie. Maybe you were right. Maybe we both really didn't deserve each other but Doyoung really... I have enjoyed every second and every moment that we shared together... and I am going to cherish that forever."

I smiled as I started rubbing my tears away. I pulled my hands away from him and reached to kiss him on his temple, which was near the mole on above his eye... His most beautiful feature.

"I did too. I really did as well, love." I whispered as I smiled.

He helped me wipe my tears with a smile on his face, then ruffled my hair.

"You were beautiful, Doyoung. Really beautiful. And I sincerely thank you for being one."

* * *

"Hey..." Jae said as he sat down beside me on the stairs. "I thought of leaving you back there because the two of you really need some space."

"Yeah thank you. We really did need some space." I said as I chuckled and circled my glass.

Jaehyun smiled as he sighed, then gazed around the place.

"I watched you watch the two of them while they did their vows, and the kiss..." he suddenly said as he looked down. "...you okay?" he asked as he bit his lip.

"Never been better." I replied with a smile. "It was the only thing I need in my life you know... To see and to be completely assured that Kun is happy and on safe hands before I die."

Jaehyun lifted his head up, and still without looking at me, he reached for my shoulder, then patted it.

"It's finally finished, Jaehyun." I said as I continued to circle my drink before looking at him. "Thank you for putting up with all the act and trouble I have put you to."

Jaehyun smiled as he looked at his drink. "Pretending to be someone's boyfriend for two years really did help me get away from all those obsessive girls who's chasing me." he said as he drank his champagne. "So I have to thank you for that, too."

I sighed, and then let the silence fill the place once again.

Jae fixed his eyes on the chandelier. "You're gonna have the surgery tomorrow, right?" He asked.

I nodded, then guzzled the wine left on my glass.

"Do you want to do something? Anything? Maybe like a bucketlist? Let me make it come true." Jaehyun said as he patted my shoulder again, this time, while looking straight to my eyes. "After all, out of all the people I know, you're the one who most certainly deserve all the happiness in the world before you go."

I flashed a weak smile as I looked at him.

"Please?" Jae asked as he laughed while blinking his tears away. "Let me make this a goodbye gift. You deserve one, you know?"

* * *

* * *

**SEQUEL: YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL**

I didn't know I was really lost on my thoughts until Lucas opened the door for me. He looked at me with a weak smile as I stepped out of the car.

"I'm sorry honey. I was just... thinking."

He kissed my forehead then stroke my hair. "It's okay baby. I understand."

I smiled as I grabbed his hand and walked towards the cemetery.

"No." Lucas said as he stopped walking and untangled our hands. I looked at him with a confused face, but he looked back with a smile on his.

"You two need some time together." he said as he kissed my hand. "I'll follow you after a short while." he said as he started walking backwards.

"It's okay honey. Go." he said while waving at me, when he noticed I didn't move an inch from where we are standing. "Sing him the song you made."

I sighed as I waved back at him, then turned around while holding the strap of my guitar case, to walk inside.

I was searching for his grave when I noticed a familiar man walking towards me.

"J--Jae?" I called out before I waved hello.

"Kun? Wow it's been a long time." he said as he smiled. "How are you? Are you alone?"

I smiled back as I hugged him. "I'm great. Lucas is with me... but he suggested I needed some alone time with him."

Jae chuckled as he patted my shoulder.

"You got a man with great sense. Congratulations." he said.

"Honey?" someone called out.

The two of us turned from where the sound is coming from.

"Hehey, it's been a long time!" I said as I approached the other man and hugged him.

"It really is." he said as he laughed, then wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's waist.

"I'm really happy that the two of you are finally really living happily." I said as I smiled. "Don't give up on him Jae. I know he's a handful."

The other man pouted at me as Jaehyun laughed. I waved them goodbye after a short conversation, and went to the grave while hugging the bouquet of flowers, and holding the candles on my other hand. After climbing the little hill on the right, I finally saw his gravestone.

"Hello, sweetie." I said as I approached it. I noticed that there was a purple candle on its left side, and a bouquet of lavander was placed on the center.

"Oh, you've seen Jae earlier." I said as I placed my flowers carefully beside the other, and lit up the lavander-scented candle he really loves on the right side. I sat down in front of him, and removed my guitar out of the case.

"Seriously, I have always thought that you and Jae suit each other so much so it really surprised me when I found out his engagement with Taeyong." I said with a chuckle.

"So uhmm-- yeah. Lucas and I are doing great. And you remember my adopted child Chenle? He's already on his 3rd grade. He's been the top achiever for 3 years, you should be a proud uncle." I chuckled as I positioned my guitar in front of me.

"My singing career is also doing great... and I've written a song. it's the title track of the new album and I made it for you..." I said with a shy smile.

"Wah do you know how lucky you are? The greatest singer, Kun, has made a song for you, and will let you hear it exclusive and live, even though it's still unreleased!" I said before I chuckled, then felt tears forming on my eyes.

I reached out for the stone, and rubbed his name with my hands.

"I miss you, younggie." I said as I smiled.

For a few minutes I have let the silence of the surrounding, the warm breeze of the air, and the chirping of birds devour the moment... and I enjoyed this myself with my eyes closed.

Then I cleared my throat as I released a heavy sigh. I turned to his name on the grave once again, and flashed a smile.

"This is for you."

(Tune: You Were Beautiful - Day6)

One night I woke up

Feeling so empty

Wondering why tears formed in my eyes

As I stared up

Above the stars you love to see

I remembered memories

Whenever you stop and smile at me (you loved me)

Whenever I woke up beside you

You stare at me and

Hug me and kiss me and

Call me beautiful

Not giving me a chance to say it back

Beautiful

Everytime you look and smile at me

There's so much more that I want to see

I, I

I miss you so coz you were

Beautiful

And I did not want anything more

All the moments everything you gave

I, I

I remember all

Coz you were beautiful

As I reminisce while smiling up high

Hoping praying that you will be back here

Falling tears, yes I can't speak clear

Coz baby I know it's already over

You've only left traces and memories

Your warmth and your scent and your voice

I want it, but you've been long gone

Good bye

Goodbye

Oh I never want to say goodbye

Everything, everything bout you

I, I

I'll treasure it, my love

Beautiful

Every moment we shared together

Every detail, all the things you said

I, I

I won't forget

Coz you are beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Those were my own lyrics. I really tried my best to fit it in the story and to fit it on the right tune hahaha
> 
> Anyway, please do give me feedbacks. It will really be a great help :))
> 
> cc: Neokunnect


End file.
